


Darth Vader Lives

by HouxBelle



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
Genre: Flashbacks, Hope, Mentions of Mortis, Nostalgia, Other, Panic Attacks, Regret, Sadness, Suspicions, The Force, lonely, post RotS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouxBelle/pseuds/HouxBelle
Summary: Obi-wan thinking he has killed his apprentice and best friend, Anakin Skywalker, makes plans for Anakin's children. While watching over Luke he finds out that his apprentice lives in the form of Darth Vader. However a friend from the past shows up and helps him out.





	Darth Vader Lives

**Author's Note:**

> For Theresa, my constant Star Wars muse.
> 
> I own none of this.  
> All rights to lucasfilms, disney, filioni and not me.
> 
> I just really love Obi-wan you guys.

"Tell me, Atlas.  
What is heavier: 

The world or its people’s hearts? "

 

It hadn’t been that long since Obi-wan came to Tatooine. Carrying the son of his best friend. Carrying Luke. Obi-wan knew being with family was a smart choice for him but sometimes he wondered if he should have kept him. Should have kept both of them.

He thought of little Leia, all pink and squishy. A few days old and her force signature was already strong and feisty. Luke’s was just as strong but his was stoic almost. He remembers holding both of them up to their mother.  
Padme.  
She died not knowing what happened to her husband or her children. Obi-wan suspected Palpatine was truly behind her death. Padme was the strongest woman he had ever known. He knew heartbreak was strong but not strong enough to kill her.

As he wandered through the small market in tatooine he wondered if they made the right choice to separate them. If he had made the right choice to kill Anakin. If he had done the right thing.

Those thoughts came to him often, a weight on his chest almost suffocating him. He focuses back on the twins. Leia and Luke. They were his mission. Bail had Leia safely, no one would suspect his adopted daughter was a skywalker and he had Luke. Thinking of the small children helped him keep his center. 

He had walked into Mos Eisley, getting a drink, and sitting at a corner table. He went there to watch mostly, hear any news from the surrounding area and such. He had to keep vigilant. It hadn’t been easy going from General Kenobi to Ben Kenobi the hermit.  
Thankfully he was left alone for the most part. He would play Jedi no more. He wasn’t a Jedi anymore, they were all dead. That was easier said than done and he would often times find himself tripping a baddie or two, fighting off some sand people and acquiring supplies for the less fortunate. He mostly kept a low profile, for the sake of Luke.

He watched a few bounty hunters walk in, going to the holovids that projected bounties out for capture. He often wondered if he would ever see his. Bail had seen to it that Obi-wan was declared dead but the thought still cross his mind. He watched a few Bith play in the corner while a Twi’lek danced. Some men fighting and rough housing, other’s tangled over each other, a few stealing from one another. 

He then heard a voice say “The empire”

He focused his mind and listened, a few tables over a man was talking about the empire. Most of it was basic information until one sentence. One sentence that shook Obi-wan to the core.

“Did you hear? Darth Vader is hunting Jedi! I saw him on my last mission to Naboo.”

Obi-wan’s heart was beating in his chest, he could hear it as loudly as the music. His breathing became labored. Anakin was alive.  
He froze for a moment, his whole body going into shock. For a split second he felt relief, relief that he had not killed his best friend, relief that he was still living. Then the reality of the situation set in. Anakin was dead but Darth Vader was alive. Obi-wan’s throat closed and he felt all the blood in his body drain from him. He stood quickly, leaving his drink untouched and walked quickly to his transport, getting on it and speeding away. 

He had to check on Luke.

He sped as fast as he could, sand burning his eyes that were filling with tears and he made his way to the Lars homestead. As he approached he saw in the distance, Luke in the arms of his Aunt Beru. They were saying goodbye to Owen as he was leaving for a supply run. Obi-wan let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. 

He then made his way back to his hut. As he made his way in his home he closed the door, setting his things down and collapsed on the floor in tears. Sobs and gasps of breath raking through his body. He had not let himself get emotion, not let himself think on any of it until now. 

He couldn’t keep it from his mind any longer. Like a floodgate his emotions spilled out. They choked him and consumed him. He cried for Anakin, for Padme, for Luke and Leia, for his lost Jedi brethren, for Satine, for his troops, for everyone. Groaning and crying.  
Deep into the night he cried, not moving from the place he had collapsed. He had no shame in this moment, no need to uphold his Jedi pride. He crumbled.

However as the sun rose, he wiped away his tears, swallowed his sorrow and readied himself for the day. He would try to commune with Qui-Gon again, he would move on.  
Suddenly a small Convor showed up in his window sill. Obi-wan looked at the odd markings on the bird and wondered how it had gotten here. Convors were not native to Tatooine. 

Obi-wan smiled as he looked at the bird longer, he knew this bird. The bird had green feathers on the top of it’s head, white chest and green eyes. It’s wings were gold and it chirped softly.

“Hello, Daughter. It’s been a long time.” Obi-wan said. “I thought we had lost you on Mortis”

The bird took his words as an open invitation and flew inside the house, landing on his shoulder. The peace of the force falling around him. He then walked out of his hut, the bird on his shoulder ready for what the day would bring.


End file.
